


Bewildered

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Flash Fic, M/M, Prior Dub-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love spell is never a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewildered

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Bewildered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214211) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> I think Buffy said it best: _So this is all a game? What am I, a toy?_
> 
> Short, because I break everything I touch r/n. Best to get in, get done, and get gone ;)

"For the last three months you've been under the impression that I was only with you because of a love spell?"

Stiles nods. His throat feels swollen shut, and no amount of clearing it will make it go away. It's guilt, he knows, the same emotion that's been almost crippling him for weeks, that finally forced him to come clean, even though it will probably make everything good go away. "There's gotta be a way to break it. I'll find it." He touches Derek's bare chest, twitches when he's pushed away.

"That won't be necessary," Derek says. He swings his legs off the bed and pulls on his jeans. His jaw is tense, a muscle in his back twitches. "That kind of magic doesn't exist, Stiles. It's not real."

"What?" Stiles' heart stops, and when it starts back up he can feel it, pounding in his chest. "No, it worked, it did. You'd never have gone out with me in the first place if I hadn't—"

"I was with you because I _wanted_ to be with you." Derek just sounds defeated. Then, quieter, so quiet Stiles can barely hear it: "I _loved_ you."

He said it just moments ago. For the first time, Derek said, "I love you." He was still inside Stiles when he said it, sex-drunk and vulnerable and Stiles couldn't handle the guilt any longer.

"It's real?" Stiles says. "Oh my god, it's real?" He kicks the sheet off his legs and crawls up behind Derek. "That's _fantastic_ , why are you—?"

Derek shoves him off and stands up, buttons his jeans with shaking fingers. "No, it's not." He lifts his eyes, and he just looks broken. "You thought I was under a spell. You _had sex_ with me, _repeatedly_ , believing I wasn't capable of making my own decisions? Do you know what that's called?"

"No." Stiles shakes his head. "You're not under a spell, you just said—"

"It doesn't matter." Derek looks away, and his face turns cold and hard. "Get out of my bed, Stiles. You're not welcome here anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org/10450.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bewitched and Bothered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543332) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea)




End file.
